Titans Interdimensional
by Knight of the Pen
Summary: Titans Interdimensional is an ongoing scifi action adventure starring a mostly original cast. I will finish this arc, but this isn't working for me so I'll be remixing the whole shebang. Season one coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello and welcome to my attempt at writing a Teen Titans fanfiction. Please try to have an open mind when you read this. For one thing, T.Id stars mostly original creations. The Titans themselves are not going to be in it a lot early on (though still more than originally planned), and will be major supporting cast much later on. Now for the hook: other-dimensional versions of the Titans and their enemies and allies are going to be important characters in almost every story arc. And now, without further ado, the first chapter of the first arc of my sad little Teen Titans fanfic. This is _Titans Interdimensional_, and it starts, now._**

**_

* * *

_**  
**Titans Interdimensional **  
**_Somewhere Between Here and the Moon_**  
World 1-1: Da First Chapter

**VRRRIEEEEEWWWWPppuhpluhpluhvschhhh**…

The obnoxiously loud dimensional portal closes behind three weary wanderers.

The first, known as Zee, is somewhat stockily built; with fair skin, short, spiky brown hair, and exceptionally long and pointed elflike ears. His hazel eyes are tired and world-weary, having witnessed more in his 13 years of life than anyone his age should ever have to. A headband adorned with a foreboding containment spell talisman covers his forehead. He wears a baggy navy blue and orange hockey style jersey, equally baggy silver shorts with black trim, and well-worn faded green Chuck Taylors; his hammerspace duffel bag haphazardly hanging across his body.

Next to him is Julio. He is a slender yet muscular 14 year old with dark brown skin and very long and thick jet-black hair tied off in a pony tail. He sports a distinctively patterned tattoo that runs the length of his left arm, across his shoulder blades and encircling his neck, and random scars throughout his body. Sticking out of his hair are two light brown doglike ears. His eyes are also similar to those of a dog, partially obscured by stylized round framed sunglasses. On his upper half he wears only an elegant white silk vest, hands and wrists taped. His bottom half is covered by a grayish blue hakama; hiding his tale. A backpack is draped over one shoulder, and two strangely mismatched swords are sheathed at his sides.

Finally, the young girl with them is Rose, a lonely but outgoing 10 year old left to Zee under complicated circumstances. She is skinny with long, stringy, silvery hair, pale green eyes and a slight tan. She wears a reddish orange and royal blue t-shirt and shorts, a utility belt, headphones connected to an mp3 player/universal translator in one of the belt's pouches, and hiking shoes with long, loose fitting socks.

"Guess we made it safely, for whatever that's worth," Julio mutters to himself. Adjusting to his new ever-changing life on this extra-dimensionally spanning 'road trip', as he describes it, has proven to be especially difficult for this particular creature of habit. "Man, how can you be sane doing this your whole life? What am I missing?"

"Who ever said I was sane?" Zee deadpans wryly. "You want **the talk** again?"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe it'll start sinking in this time," Julio grunts, completely devoid of optimism.

"I doubt it." Rose badly fails to stifle a giggle.

"Lay off, brat," Julio fires back.

"What-_ever_," Rose does her best valley girl impression, rolling her eyes as she walks off to inspect her surroundings.

"You were saying," Julio says through gritted teeth.

"Right," Zee sighs without looking up from the cluttered pocket dimension in his duffel bag. "You just have to deal with it. Or else it's a dumb metaphor about your mind taking a long walk off a short pier, or something.

"No. I think I'm going to try something else this time," he starts over, sensing the pointlessness of the situation. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you. You were ready to make the ultimate sacrifice, and I forced you back from the edge at the last possible second. That is some seriously intense emotional baggage. And now, having to deal with the completely stupid randomness that is the multiverse, when, even at this point, you are still trying to come to terms with what happened. It's rough, man.

"You are not the first person to leave their heart and soul on another world, and you won't be the last. Trust me on that."

"I know what you're trying to say, at least. Thanks. I know your words are true," Julio, feeling a little better, half-heartedly feigns a smile; his mind dwelling on something else. Those words, enigmatic and ominous, from seemingly forever ago, 'There's always more to the story.'

His mind snaps back to reality, "Hey, Zee?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Rose? She has only been with you a few weeks longer than I have, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"How does she deal with all this so easily?"

"She is young and resilient and still, somehow, has some semblance of innocence left," Zee briefly looks up and glances over at Rose, eyebrow slightly raised, "… She also hides her feelings better than you. Anyway, we better get to finding out what interesting little kinks this world has in store for us," he calmly states as he continues to dig around his duffel bag for his Series 5-B Variant Personality APS Unit, Scandexter for short.

"It might help to think of it as an opportunity to live as something you wouldn't normally be, for a little while, anyway. An escape from our particularly sad little lives. Cosplay on a grand scale, perhaps. I don't know. Find out what the spirits have to say, if you can concentrate. Ah, here it is."

Scandexter, a somewhat clunky looking piece of technology reminiscent of a portable video game system or PDA, but considerably bigger, greets him with it's usual upbeat and vaguely New York accented, "Hey, boss."

'What the heck is cosplay?' Julio thinks to himself, looking visibly perplexed as he wanders off a short distance, looking for a knowledgeable spirit.

Zee is muttering something about the 'screwy' random weather on this earth and how far they are from civilization when Rose asks, "Hey bro, did we scare off all the animals?" causing Zee to take notice of his surroundings for the first time.

In every direction, a lush savanna extends into the horizon. "No animals at all. And this heat… It stings my skin. Must be 150˚ out here. Kind of hard to breathe, too. Hey Rose, are you feeling okay?"

"Does my insides melting count as okay?" Rose asks, not really joking as much as she wishes she was.

"Let's see. Where is- Ah, here, drink this. It should keep you right for a good while," Zee says, tossing her a bottle of the miraculous, so-called hyper-chilled megavitamin water from the last world they visited.

'Mad scientist tries to raise Atlantis, no doubt a classic tale if ever there was one,' Rose thinks back to the cliché at the center of the adventure at their previous stop. 'The hydra was a pretty cool touch.'

Lost in exploits of the recent past, she utters an absent-minded, "Thanks." She quickly opens it and takes a big gulp, remembering only too late how ridiculously bad the stuff tastes. "GLAHHH! I've been poisoned!" she hollers, gagging uncontrollably.

"I've got bad news, Zee," Julio states, eyes unusually wide, as he returns to the scene to see Rose still sputtering. "Lemme guess, megavitamin water?"

"It is pretty repulsive, I must admit," Zee says, almost shuddering just thinking about the improbably, but still very much, fishy, peanut buttery, _and_ horribly outdated milk tasting (at the same time) translucent 'water'. "Unfortunately, Rose won't last long without it. Still, I must bow to you in apology, sis. I think if it were me, I would've chosen death, but you deserve a better fate."

"Gee, thanks," she smirks sarcastically between fairly desperate gasps for breath.

"Actually, I kind of like it," Julio says, laughing at his comrades' horrified expressions.

"You like everything!" Rose shouts at him accusingly, her composure somewhat regained.

"Nuh-uh. I don't like gramps' cooking," he argues, referring to their gruff old pseudo spirit guide.

"I was just thinking it kind of tastes like something Jonah might make," Zee muses, in both mild awe and revulsion.

"The only thing he can cook that's edible is beans," Rose laughs before making herself ill again.

"It has been… creeping, slightly closer to edible lately," Zee vainly tries to find something nice to say.

The conversation/argument/bash the old guy's cooking fest ends when a suddenly pale and serious looking Rose asks, "Is that the bad news you were talking about?" looking up at rapidly approaching thick, dark, and menacing storm clouds, that seemed to have sprang up from nowhere, throughout which lightning constantly, and disturbingly, dances.

"Oh, right. The freak storm that was about to commence. Yes. Ahem, it's a bad one all right. This lovely, and if I may admit, smokin' hot, earth spirit I was speaking to also informed me that-" **KERRRAAACK**! Julio is briefly cut off by heartbeat skippingly loud and violent sounding thunder. "Anyway, as I was about to say before nature so rudely interrupted me, the rain is going to be highly acidic. So we better get to some kind of shelter soon."

He thinks for a second and then asks, "Uh, so… is there any kind of shelter around here we can get to before the storm reaches us?"

"Well, there is this impressive looking city that is about a week's walk from here, so that's out for now. There is an encamp-" **KRRAACK**! "Oh, jeez." Zee looks like he's going to be sick himself, his already pale complexion now looking freshly cadaverous. Nonetheless he continues, though with noticeably more urgency, his voice rising to a yell before he finishes, "A, by all indications, scientific encampment north of here might just be in range. We might make it if we run full out the whole way and no other random storms pop up!"

"Scientists? They should let us in, right?" Rose asks. "I hope they don't wanna experiment on us."

"There are four kinds of scientists," Julio states as if it were common fact. "The evil mad scientist; the somewhat similar, but with directly opposing personality, the eccentric nice guy scientist; the arrogant, close minded, holier than thou scientist; and the entirely too trusting, 'for the good of humanity', scientist. Allegedly, there is also a fifth kind that supposedly moonlights as some kind of action hero, but I've never met one. At any rate, here's hoping for some trusting or eccentric ones."

"Can we go please?" Zee interrupts loudly, clearly fighting panic brought on by the oncoming storm, though curiously, even the highly acidic rain or being struck by a powerful lighting bolt would cause him no worse than fairly minor pain.

"Zee's right. We should get going. I'm the one who isn't going to survive if we get caught out here. I'm not a demon with super human strength and invulnerability like you guys," Rose says, trying to hurry them up, the last sentence sounding just slightly whiny and jealous.

After Zee briefly gives Julio grief about having no sense of direction, the trio take off with all the speed their legs can generate in the direction of, hopefully, safety.

After running a few minutes, Zee shouts over the rapidly increasing winds, "Hey Julio, congratulations on talking to a pretty girl without turning into a noodle-legged mess of hormones!"

"Thanks! You could see her?" he shouts back.

"Yeah, she must be a pretty powerful elemental for my weak extrasensory powers to pick her up!"

"Not really! Your power must just flow better than usual on this earth! She told me what cosplay is! That is per-" Julio is practically screaming, but no longer audible over the now constant roar of thunder and violent, swirling winds; therefore ending anymore would-be conversation the rest of the way.

**End of World 1-1**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again. This is the second chapter of T.Id, and it isn't really any better than the first. It might even be worse. Sorry. Anyway, Rose's feelings and subsequently losing it is drawn from my own personal experiences. I know those feelings to the point that it was very tough to write. Honestly, this whole mess is proving far more difficult than I ever thought it would be. But enough of my desperate attempts to lower reader expectations, here's the second chapter of _Titans Interdimensional_. Enjoy.  
_**

**Titans Interdimensional_  
Somewhere Between Here and the Moon_**  
World 1-2: Reflections on a Lonely Night

By the time they near the campsite, the temperature has dropped significantly, though still ridiculously hot, and the wind is howling to the point that Rose is looking like a human cape, hanging on to Zee's neck for dear life, body fully outstretched. They can feel the rain steadily creeping closer as they inwardly pray for it to hold off just a little bit longer.

Two environmental suited scientists are finishing putting away the last of the sensitive equipment in one of the vehicles surrounding a somewhat small and entirely nondescript building, when they notice the intrepid adventurers about 100 yards away, running for their lives, a wall of rain chasing not much more than a first down's worth of yards behind them. They quickly stow the last thing and run out a short distance to meet the ragged trio; ushering them past the encirclement of vehicles and into the safety of the warehouse type building less than four seconds before it is overcome by the severe weather.

Once inside they are greeted by the uncertain stares of a little more than two dozen scientists, reporters, and military personnel. The two scientists run over to a fairly young looking, and somehow vaguely familiar, female scientist and explain the situation.

Meanwhile, Rose's gaze has fallen on a strangely dressed young man leaning on a giant pen who seems oblivious to everything going on around him. He is just shy of six feet tall with a goatee and kind of long and very dark hair that seems slightly bluish in the poorly lit room. Flight goggles adorn his head, and he wears formal looking, but out of place, blue flight suit looking attire the likes of which she has never seen before. And whatever it is she's thinking about while she stares at him, it's making her blush… a lot.

Finally the woman walks up to them. "You kids made it just in time. I'm Dr. Corella Forrest, interim head of field research for the Ministry of Science."

"I'm Zee, this is Julio, and the small one is Rose," Zee introduces himself and his friends.

"I must ask where you came from. This is dangerous territory," she says motioning to a mean looking foursome of heavily armed military types and the guy with the giant pen. "There are bandits, terrorists, and malevolent beasts on the frontier. So what are you?"

"Would you believe we're from another dimension?" Julio asks.

Not even raising an eyebrow, Dr. Forrest says, "You would not be the first, should it be proven. Dr. Rusch, come over here please. And bring that vibrational frequency analyzer with you."

"Right away, Dr. F.," a lanky young man with dark skin wearing coke-bottle glasses and a red bowtie says in a nasally voice.

Rose, still ogling the pen guy, notes something about Dr. Rusch causes him to roll his eyes in annoyance and mutter something to the effect of "over doing it a bit" under his breath.

"You can tell if we're from another dimension?" Zee asks. "Can your device tell us exactly what dimension we are from?"

"Unfortunately, no. It can only tell whether or not you are from this dimension. Dr. Rusch has narrowed down the vibrational frequency of this universe. If your vibrational rate differs from this universe, then congratulations, you're exonerated from the suspicion of being a spy for AEGenesis, or a bandit. However, Mister Julio here may still be considered a malevolent beasty," she smiles, gently tugging on one of his doglike ears, making him writhe in discomfort.

Zee thinks he notices something unusual about Dr. Forrest when Dr. Rusch arrives, breaking his train of thought. "Okay, who do we have who needs to-" he suddenly stops, as Rose finally looks up and instantly recognizes him through his disguise.

"Jason?" she asks.

He looks like he is about to cry for a second, but manages to stay in character. "Yes, that is my given name. Do you know another version of me from out there somewhere?"

Recognizing Jason's scent and realizing he must be undercover, Julio answers before anyone can dig him further into the hole. "Uh, yeah. That must be it. We've met other versions of you a few times in our travels."

Taking a deep breath, the undercover scientist begins to scan the trio. "The results will take a bit longer on this portable model. Sorry for the inconvenience."

After he finishes the scanning process, he walks back to the back of the room, concentrating a little too hard on the VFA's readout. When he gets back to his position, he begins to quietly speak to the pen guy, who nods in agreement.

Finally, the pen guy speaks, though barely audible, his voice strangely gentle and melodic to Julio's distant but highly sensitive ears. "So, you know these children, officer Rusch?"

"Yes, but they are not children, Sammy. They are much more. Children, as you imply it, couldn't do what they can," Jason responds. "And I was promoted since our last encounter. I am Detective 3rd Class Rusch."

"Humph, some promotion: ending up undercover in a weird place like this. So, is there something going down here? All these people seem to be acting a little... off," Sammy mutters.

"In a couple of ominous words: yes, something. In a few more: evil shodowy conspiracy type organization is trying to take over the world." **Ding**! "Sorry to cut this short, but the results are in. Must report. Ciao," Jason says as he heads back to the front of the building, leaving Sammy to ponder why a high-tech device like the VFA dings like an old microwave.

Arriving back up front, Jason confirms the wayward trio's other-dimensional origins, noting that none of them share a common frequency. Upon accepting Dr. Rusch's findings, Dr. Forrest lets the trio go mingle amongst the crowded room, answering as many of the barrage of questions as they can, and relating the occasional adventure until nightfall.

* * *

It is about 2am when Zee gives up on sleep and sneaks out into the now lighter rain, leaping up several feet onto the roof of the building. He slowly and cautiously removes his headband to reveal an intimidating, demonic looking third eye on his forehead. From the eye great power emanates. It glows eerily in the lonely, rainy, mostly overcast night. After a few tense seconds of burning pain, the eye's power ebbs. The sullen young warrior crosses his legs, closes eyes, and raises his head skyward into the stinging acid rain and begins to meditate.

* * *

A short while after Zee left to meditate, a small keychain light comes on in the stuffy, crowded warehouse-like building. It belongs to a depressed looking Rose. 

"What're you still doing up, kiddo?" it is the soothing and somewhat reflective tone of Sammy.

"Just thinking, I guess, Mr. Pen Guy," she responds softly, lost in thought.

"The night does that. And please, call me Sammy," the pen guy says.

"Okay," she tries not to blush.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"The past," she says, slowly sitting up, tears beginning to form in her eyes against her will.

"Oh. What about the past?" Sammy prods further.

"It's just, I don't know. I just… I don't know why I'm even here sometimes. It's everything, it all seems so messed up, you know?" she looks at the Sammy with a pained expression.

Yeah, actually, I kinda do," a reassuring smile crosses his mostly obscured facial features. "I understand what you're talking about way too well. Hmm... I'm thinking it was an unplanned happening that you ended up with the Amazing Dog-Boy and the Angst Factory."

"Don't get me wrong. They are my big brothers and I love them to death, and all things considered, circumstances couldn't have turned out much better for me. I just don't really feel like I belong here. I feel like I'm in everybody else's way. I didn't ask for any of this. It seems like the only things I want are out of reach. I just…" her voice abandons her, tears start streaming down her face.

Sammy walks over and sits down next to Rose. "I recognize those tears," he says, forcing back his own. "I know them well. I've been at the point where you're at. God, it still seems like yesterday. But you know what, there's something I've learned. Not all of us are meant for normal lives. As soon as you accept what fate _has_ given you, life becomes a whole lot easier out here.

"And when you feel lost and alone, you should know that every D-Runner who's ever been and every one who ever will be feels like that at least some of the time. Even your… huh? Hey! What the?" Sammy hears a raspy breath next to him and looks down to see Rose slumped up against his arm, asleep.

He tries in vain to say something. After a few minutes of looking around, he finally accepts defeat, resting his head in his hands and just sitting there, feeling like an idiot.

Jason, far more asleep than awake in his corner, mutters almost inaudibly between breaths, "Heh… I thought... the sent-iment was... lovely… and the words… so true. Double jointed… pinball machine."

* * *

In a dark void where two minds meet and become one, at a lone table with two chairs and two cups of herbal tea sits a demure and deathly pale girl dressed in a black costume and flowing hooded cloak wrapped loosely around her; shrouding her face mostly in darkness. She appears to be awaiting the arrival of the person who sits across from her. 

Finally, a stockily built boy with three eyes walks out of the darkness toward the empty chair. He wears a bandana-mask made of a torn swatch of cape and a fairly loose fitting black muscle shirt and shorts with several shades of blue diamond pattern running the length of the front and sides. The pattern also appears on his gloves, the sleeves around his biceps and forearms, and on his shoes and shin guards.

"You look different," the shadowy girl says dryly. "What's the occasion?"

"Times are changing. My days as Doc are long over. I don't even recognize myself when I wear the getup attached to that name anymore. It's good to see you again too, by the way, Rae," the boy with three eyes says somewhat cheekily.

"Likewise, _Zeran_," his cloaked counterpart motions him over and moves his seat out for him with but a nonchalant wave of her aura shrouded hand.

"Touché, my dear Raven," he bows before sitting down. "What is on the agenda today?"

"I dunno. You got anything to talk about?" Raven asks as she sips her herbal tea.

"Err, it so happens I do. Something big is about to go down wherever it is Julio, Rose & me are. We've only been here one night, but there is a feeling in the air. A sense of impending doom. Whatever is going to go down, it seems like it could happen at any time. Even Firestorm seems nervous," Zee says in a deadly serious tone.

"Do you sense malevolent forces at work?"

"No I don't, and that worries me. I should at least be feeling something, as uptight as I'm sensing these people are."

"Maybe what they are afraid of isn't as evil as they think, Zee," Raven offers. "Or maybe those you have come in contact with could themselves be the evil element, fearful of being overthrown."

"I don't think so. I don't sense anything that qualifies as even marginally evil from anywhere on the entire planet, let alone here. And my powers are flowing like they maybe never have before. There doesn't seem to be anything bad intentioned about this place. I don't know what we've walked in to this time, but something is very not right. Not good," Zee grumbles, downing his entire cup of blistering hot tea.

"This isn't going to help quell the whole nickname thing, is it?" Raven asks as sympathetically as she can muster.

"No, it definitely isn't. I guess I had better get back. I sense something amiss in my conscious surroundings. Until our next."

" Until our next. Oh, and say hello to Jason for me.," Raven says, raising her cup as if to toast Zee's departure.

"You know our waking minds are not capable of remembering anything from here," he says, walking back into the darkness. He stops suddenly. "Have you ever heard of AEGenesis?"

"AEGenesis?" she thinks for a brief moment. "No. I don't believe so."

"Okay. Just thought I'd check," Zee says as he disappears into the abyss.

**End of World 1-2

* * *

**

**_Mercifully, it ends. This one was rough on me and it probably shows. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Stay tuned._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, lovely people. I'm back, and I've brought chapter three of **_**Titans Interdimensional_ with me, as if anyone even cares. Anyway, here is what you should know about this chapter, because knowing really is half the battle. First, the line mentioned but not said is from the movie _The Graduate_. It isn't funny really, and is only there to help give a sense of Sammy's weird personality, though there are plenty of other examples. The Super Soldiers are supposed to be vague abstract versions of the original Ultramarine Corps, but I'm not sure if they came out right. I would have fleshed 'em out, but I barely remember anything about them. And the pen's database is an homage to Wikipedia, hence Sammy calling them Wikifiles. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll meet you at the end._**

**_Is a disclaimer necessary?  
_**

* * *

**Titans Interdimensional**  
_**Somewhere Between Here and the Moon**_  
World 1-3: Road Trippin' Out

Zee opens one eye to see Dr. Forrest gingerly walking toward camp in the early morning light, slightly obscured by haze that set in when the rain ended.

"Doctor, what brings you out so early this lovely morning?" he asks, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Just… clearing my head," she offers. "I see you were attempting to do the same."

Zee sighs. "Enough. We need to talk. What is going on here, doctor? I sense impending doom all around me, but no doom bringer anywhere," Zee's tone grows impatient.

"I'll explain, but not here and not now, Mr. Zee. Do not worry… right now. There is nothing that can be done out here in the boonies anyway," Dr. Forrest states in a vaguely threatening voice. Suddenly, her tone lightens, "You are a telepath?"

"Empath, actually. And the source of my power is on fire with an intensity I've never experienced before. I'm not even controlling it right now, and couldn't if I tried," he points to his third eye, which has been violently pulsing since not long after surrendering his consciousness during the night. "So I should be feeling something, _an-y-thing_."

"Not now, Mr. Ennmpath. I will, however, tell you that regardless of how strong your power is, it falls into the spectrum of psychic abilities, and there are opposing forces on this earth that are far stronger. It is likely those forces are reigning in your power, or are at least hiding the truth from your mind's, uh, eye." With that, she enters the building, closing the door behind her.

Zee's thinks about the Doctor's comments. 'It makes sense. The way my eye is throbbing, the pain should be too unbearable to withstand. Yet I feel nothing at all. I can sense every spirit and individual human's emotions within a hundred miles, and the overwhelming sense of dread that plagues the entire planet. But something is diverting my power, obscuring the answer to the one question about this place that really matters.'

He jumps down the eight or so feet to the ground where he ties his headband back on, the sealing talisman re-covering his extra eye causing a jolt of searing pain strong enough to knock him off his feet.

"Owww…" he mutters, noting that shock from resealing his eye has never hurt very much before. A random thought about 'the end' and mispronunciation quickly enters and leaves Zee's mind before he looks up to see a familiar earth spirit offering him a hand. "Hey, you're that spirit Julio was talking to yesterday. What brings you to this lovely little patch of nowhere?" he asks of the beautiful elemental, taking her hand.

_ Giggle_. "I might be able to answer some of your questions," the green-hued spirit answers in a playful, ethereal voice. "Besides, a vow is a vow. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on. I'm Gadriella, elemental spirit of earth, order of flora, by the way."

"The pleasure is mine," Zee says, bowing. "Now then, what can you tell me about what's going on around here? And what's this about us seeing a lot more of each other?"

----

Inside, Dr. Forrest wakes everybody up and tells them to get their things together because they will be leaving within the hour, to many groans and boos and hisses and Sammy and Rose's failed attempt to start a 'you suck!' chant.

"Enough!" she shouts with sufficient authority to shut everyone up and gain their undivided attention instantly. Pleased with the result, she allows a smile of satisfaction to cross her lips for a second. "That's better. Now then, we have precious little time to be on our way. This survey is of the highest importance, as most of you are aware. No evil can be allowed to get hold of the information we have acquired. The results would be disastrous. We may have the Super Soldiers with us, but avoiding confrontation is the only safe course of action. Now let's get busy. Everybody is to be ready and to our little convoy in 40 minutes max, or they get left behind."

----

Back outside Zee has a queasy look on his face, having gotten more than he bargained for from the information provided by Gadriella.

"That's just great," he mutters as the door opens up and people slowly begin filing out.

After a few minutes Julio comes out, followed closely by Rose with Zee's duffel bag. "Hey, bro!" Rose says cheerfully, throwing the bag to him. "C'mon, we have to sit on top of that huge SUV-thing all the civilians are getting into," she says pointing to what looks sort of like a heavily armored bus with big mud tires.

"Hmm, I think we'll join you," Sammy says to the trio.

"Yeah, if the look on Zee's face is any indication, he probably has a good idea of what's going on," Jason adds.

"Too good," Zee grunts and shakes his head as they walk over and climb up aboard.

"I must admit even though I don't really like this world, the city is beyond amazing," the tone of Sammy's voice is one of awe. He straightens up, switching to serious mode in a heartbeat, "I just hope we get there. Dr. Corella knows more she's letting on. We could be in for a serious fight."

"If not now, soon enough," Zee grumbles as the vehicle under them growls and shudders and slowly begins to move forward.

Dr. Forrest pulls herself onto the roof of the monstrous transport vehicle before it picks up too much speed. "Now then, I promised you an explanation, Mr. Zee," she says nonchalantly, paying no mind to the weird looks the group is giving her.

She starts to explain, "A group calling themselves A-EGenesis made its presence felt several months ago. They banded together tribes of separatists and bandits and those still loyal to old traditions amongst others exiled to the harsh climates in the tropics with promises of whatever their hearts' desire, to… devastating effect. They carry out the terrorism ordered by A-EGenisis and slink back into the shadows. The continent of Czar has fallen into total disarray and the rest of the world could follow even if this information we acquired makes it where it needs to go and is implemented in a timely fashion.

"We haven't got a clue as to who they are or their motivations. All that's known is that they have a lot of firepower consisting of advanced weapons and several metahumans, not to mention a great deal of support from the disaffected masses, even within our own borders. Truly a grim situation as an all-out war that may not be winnable looms on the horizon."

"They are without a doubt the ones stifling your power, Zee."

"I knew… pretty much everything you just said already, Doctor. A, shall we say, reliable source filled me in after you went to get everybody up. But thank you for keeping your word, though the situation is even more desperate than you are allowing yourself to admit," Zee mumbles, avoiding eye contact with her, feeling guilty about his mistrust. "... They have powerful psychic-types bottling up within me what they can of my power and diverting the rest in every other direction. Basically hiding from me in plain sight, if in a… rather unique way."

They let the knowledge sink in for a brief moment before Julio speaks. "So how long is this trip gonna take, Doc?"

"It will be nearly nightfall before we arrive at our destination, and that _is_ counting a fight or two that will likely be unavoidable along the way," she answers rather unconcerned. "But it shouldn't be much trouble. Beasts are more dangerous than any bandits that inhabit the neutral zone. We just have to keep the chaos to a minimum so no one can sabotage or steal the info we violated neutral zone treaties for. Relax, those four are not called Super Soldiers without reason," she points to the quartet sitting atop another vehicle. "And we have your group as added insurance, do we not?"

"Yes… I suppose you do," Zee mutters.

"What does Zee stand for?" the doctor asks.

"... I'm not for certain, but I remember being called Zeran when I was little. Only Captain Gordon and General Sevard on Homeworld still call me that. Bleah," he groans, letting his inner child out for a split second.

"You don't like your name? I think it's cute," Gadriella pops in behind Zee, causing him to nearly fall off the massive machine in shock/surprise.

"Oh, man," Sammy says between yawns as he tries to stretch out, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. "Usually the sun is up way before me."

"What is your earth like?" the doctor asks of Julio.

Julio and Rose look downcast and Zee's face loses all expression.

"Oh, dear. That bad, huh? I didn't mean to… I-"

"Forget it," Julio cuts her off. "It _was_ an amazing tropical paradise, ruins of an ancient civilization criss-crossing the entire planet."

Zee guiltily chimes in, "Eeeyeah… I kinda brought him with me semi-against his will when it was being overrun."

"Otherwise I'd be dead, and it would still be overrun. It's just… what do you call it? A touchy subject, yeah. I can accept that being dragged away before I could vainly sacrifice myself was for the best, but my heart is still there. Other things, too-" he cuts himself off, but too late. Before he even looks up to see what he knows are faces wanting to know more, he raises his hand and utters, "I'm not going there. Not now."

"Those tattoos on your arm, I think I've seen them before. In fact, I know I have," Sammy says, quickly grabbing his pen. Scooting closer to the youthful warrior, he points the pen at his arm and shouts the command, "Scan!"

A horizontal blue line of light emits from the top of the pen and scans down Julio's arm as Sammy quickly pulls two cords from a pocket in his flight suit, plugging one into the pen and one into the back of his flight goggles as he pulls them over his eyes.

"Okay, now let's see what we've got. Show me anything that even looks like it is related to the designs of these tats. I'll know what I'm looking at for sure when I sees it," he says as he sees images and words flicker across his goggles. "Mmm-hmm… mmm-hmm… as I suspected. Bookmark the following Wikifiles and all those directly related: Categories- Nomadic Aliens, the Centauri Sector, and Demonology Legendex; and People- Sarasim, Vulcan, and Jotaro Williamson. I'll most likely need to amend most of 'em later. Prepare for several new entries, too."

He pops out the wires and lifts his goggles to see another round of dumbfounded expressions and raised eyebrows, prompting him to smile serenely and joyously admit, "I never tire of that reaction. I really don't.

"Ahem, anyway, our pens have a vast encyclopedia of knowledge covering virtually everything and everyone of significance the Knights of the Pen have ever come in contact with. So, did your ears perk up at any of the people I mentioned?"

"Vulcan," Julio voice changes from slightly puberty-stricken to a deep, guttural growl that only Zee has heard before. "I know him. This is his sword," Julio says, putting his hand on the strange looking broadsword at his side.

"Ooookaaaay," Sammy says nervously just as an explosion goes off not far ahead.

"Looks like your grim predictions of a throwdown were correct, Doctor!" Zee shouts over two more nearby explosions.

As he and Julio start to stand up, Dr. Forrest hollers at them. "Stay back! Let the Super Soldiers handle this! You guys are backup! Protect the civilian transport!"

From Rose's perspective, nearly forty gasmask-wearing guys in very dark grey and red trimmed uniforms carrying high-tech looking weapons are completely decimated by the four Super Soldiers.

The first is an armored guy that fights like few she's ever seen, taking out enemy after enemy effortlessly with lightning fast reflexes and superior technique.

The second guy seems to have control of gravity or strong telekinesis. Rose sees him raise several unfortunate enemies hundreds of feet into the air, and lets them crash back to earth, strangely splattering like ink filled water balloons instead of landing with the violent, sickening, bodyshattering thud she remembers from when she was little.

The third, a woman, transforms her body into different spatial dimensions apparently at will and also seems able to phase through objects. Rose can't help thinking the woman's powers don't seem especially useful except for annoying someone into surrender, but admits she seems to be making the most of them, creatively taking out several baddies.

Before she runs over to the rest of her group, she sees the fourth of the powerful soldiers, a man who transforms his body into water crashing down on most of the remaining bad guys with the force of a tidal wave, essentially disintegrating several anonymous soldiers in the process.

Rose gets to her group in time to see Julio make short work of several cannon fodder types using his katana with cold, emotionless precision.

Zee, his headband removed, unsuccessfully strains to fire a blast from his third eye. Finally he gives up; angrily grunting the command 'solid' as his body goes slightly out of focus; rushing headlong into a half dozen well armed storm troopers, literally pummeling them into gooey puddles of slime before they can even get a shot off. One tries to escape but the still angrily grumbling under his breath teen performs what looks like a Vulcan neck pinch, knocking his prey out cold instantly.

"Got room for a P.O.W. anywhere in the convoy?" he asks Dr. Forrest, as he comes back into focus. "What?"

Eyebrow raised, she responds, "It's just… these gooey most likely clone guys are a new development. And we should not have crossed paths with them here. He can ride up top with us as long as he is securely tied up." For some reason, she seems totally oblivious to the fact two kids in their early teens just crushed a baker's dozen of military goons, cannon fodder or not, in just under a minute.

Zee walks back to the transport with the unconscious stock character draped over his shoulder, getting a high-five from Rose, and quietly asking Julio if he is okay. Getting a somewhat satisfactory response, he climbs back on top of the huge transport vehicle, followed closely by Julio.

"You know Julio, its sick we were able to that," Zee comments on their brutally efficient destruction of their opposition, as he ties his headband back over his bonus eye, barely stifling a bloodcurdling scream from worse pain than the last time he resealed it, and begins looking for rope to tie up the prisoner with.

"I know it is, for you," Julio sort of agrees, his inner monologue chastising him for his annoying habit of being endlessly vague and/or ominous when using his cognizance powers and on the subject of his past.

Once back on the civilian transport, Jason looks over and sees the metahuman Super Soldiers perched atop their assigned vehicle talking amongst themselves and looking over the a couple weapons taken from their downed opposition, lamenting not taking one for his group to check out.

"Looking for these?" Dr. Forrest asks Jason softly, holding up two of two of the enemy combatants' weapons while posing seductively, prompting Sammy to fall over laughing hysterically.

Nobody says the line, but everybody thinks it, and shake their heads or roll their eyes for having done so.

----

The rest of the trip proves fairly uneventful, save for an incident involving the Super Soldiers mowing down some sentient, highly toxic plants in the most literal of terms. Sammy and Jason spend the trip analyzing the weapons and trying with little success to coax some information about A-EGenesis from their respective pools of knowledge, Sammy from the pen's database, Jason from Homeworld police files. Zee meditates as best he can in the imperfect conditions. Rose takes in all the beautiful scenery, while Julio silently communicates with Gadriella. The prisoner just sits there tightly bound, lost in thought. Dr. Forrest looks on serenely, her first chance to relax in a long time. She decides her present company isn't all that bad and does her best not to think about the future.

As the sun sets on the day, the absolutely gargantuan city, Losaronto Yorcago City, at the heart of the nation of Nortecana, comes into clear view. Larger in landmass than the state of Texas, a great cylindrical object rises from the center of the city, beyond the majestic skyscrapers, disappearing into the clouds many miles above the earth. Not even Zee can keep his jaw from dropping at the site of the immaculate construct, or the city that surrounds it.

"Told you it was amazing," Sammy says triumphantly. "Almost 300 million people live there. That thing in the middle is called the Moon Elevator."

"Indoor plumbing, I've missed you…" Rose whispers, fighting back tears of joy or possibly anticipation.

"I can't believe a place like that even exists…" Julio coos, still mesmerized by the moon elevator.

"I really hope they have moon pies here, it's seems like it's been forever…" Zee sighs longingly.

**End of World 1-3**

* * *

**_1-3 is all over. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll try to be quicker about putting up new chapters in the future. And for the love of all that's holy and the Chicago Bears, lets get some reviews up in here._**

**_Two quick things before I book. First, the name of the city is a dumb portmanteau (sort of) of the five biggest cities in North America. Losaronto is Los Angeles, CA and Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Yorcago is New York City, NY and Chicago, IL. And City is supposed to stand for Mexico City. Sorry to all my peeps in Mexico City, it was the best I could come up with. Comparing the size of the city to the state of Texas can be considered an allusion the sixth biggest city; Houston, TX. The nation is called Nortecana. Norte is Spanish for north, and cana is meant to stand for Americana, ergo North America(na).  
_**

**_The second things is about moon pies. If you don't know, moon pies are two round graham crackers with marshmallow in betweeen and (usually, though there are other flavors) dipped in chocolate. I have recently been made aware they might have other names in other regions. I put that line in at the last minute due to a recent experience. Recently, I had a moon pie for the first time since I was nine or ten, and it kind of took me back to those days. For Zee, it kind of serves a similar function, as a memory of another time and place._**

_**If anyone wants a cast list, I can send you one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lets see here. Stuff to know about this chapter besides what a pain in the ass it was to write. Three pro wrestling references, Sammy's alias (only Jason and Rose are privy to his real name), S.D. (Special Delivery) Jones, was a jobber to the stars back in the 1980s WW-at the time-F. Hard times is an allusion to an all time great promo by "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. C.L.B. is what Chris Jericho called Christian (Cage) back in the day. It means creepy little bastard.**_

_**Two other things. A Barghest is a demon dog native to, just a sec, lemme check Wikipedia... the north of England. And scriptor animadverto means scribble reality (I hope so anyway). Thank you, free online language translators... specifically English to Latin. Awesomness.**_

_**A disclaimer is too complicated to try and attempt. It'd be really long, and at this point it would be a spoiler, too. The rediculous length would probably be good for comedic effect, though. I'll try it someday. Might be fun.  
**_

* * *

**Titans Interdimensional**  
_**Somewhere Between Here and the Moon**_  
World 1-4: One of Those Nights

After bathroom breaks, decontamination, and debriefing, several hours have passed, but nobody feels like sleeping before doing a little exploring of the great city. Though it's not long before 1:00am on a cool, breezy night, more than half of the city remains full of life.

In an especially lively sector of the LYC, Julio, now wearing an ill-fitting but expertly made grey pinstriped suit, clothes by Hot Topic Gadriella and the armored soldier seek out fine dining of the sushi variety and a fabled arcade a starry-eyed Sammy called "gaming nirvana".

"Ehh… why are you still wearing the armor, dude?" Julio asks the soldier. "And what should I call you anyway?"

"Because without it I would fade out of existence… Poof," he says in a disturbingly nonchalant tone. "As far as what to call me, well, I do quite like my codename… Warmaker One. I came up with it myself. Some variation of that will be fine."

"Very well. I'll just go with Warmaker then. Are we, uh, getting close?"

"Just a couple more blocks to the finest sushi on the planet," the armored warrior says in an upbeat tone.

"This is where we part ways… for the moment. I have a last bit of unfinished business before I can come with you on your journey. There is someone I must say goodbye to, and someone who… unfortunately, I must see one last time," Gadriella's voice has none of the playfulness it usually does.

"She looked worried. Hmm…" Warmaker thinks aloud.

"Hold on a sec. You can see her, too?!" Julio's eyes grow wide.

"Yeah. I can see beyond the realm of what the main senses allow one to. Maybe they can't interact with it the way you can, but you would be surprised how many people can see the world the way you do."

"Huh…"

----

A seedy, dingy neighborhood is where we find Zee and the Super Soldier that can transform into water.

"I've been meaning to pick up some old books. This girl I knew back in the day found solace in them, and I have grown to, as well. See if I can find anything relevant to what I seek, and anything else that catches my interest. Maybe I can find a spell book. I'm out of practice. You say there is an old creepy bookstore nearby?" Zee mutters absentmindedly to his Super Soldier attaché, Flow. "Are you okay? You seem to be leaking, Major."

"Yes, I believe it is still here," the soggy trench coated man replies. "I'm fine. It is… somewhat difficult to keep a human form. I couldn't at all when I first received my power. Leaking, as you so eloquently put it, is part of the deal."

"Received?" Zee queries, a rare look of true surprise on his face.

"Yes. We were chosen for the experiment because of our exceptional natural abilities. Not everything went as planned, though. We were technically one of A-EGenesis' first victims. They attacked the base while the experiment was taking place, screwing things up, destabilizing and unbalancing our powers to varying degrees."

"I see. So, you have only had your power for a short time?"

"Correct. It has been less than a year. Only about eight months, give or take. Ah, here it is," Flow answers as they approach a small, barely lit building.

"You have gained remarkable control of what Rose tells me is a quite impressive power, in a very short period of time. I can't control my power without the aid of a talisman, and even then it can be more than a little sketchy," Zee loses himself in self-pity… and a destructive flashback, briefly. His vision blurs for a second, but he blinks it, and the uneasy feeling it gives him, away, as he follows his guide through the creaky door.

"Tell me about this girl you knew," Flow smiles. "She sounds like a very interesting person."

"Very well. Her name… is Raven…"

----

Far north in a residential sector, Sammy and the Super Soldier 4-D share a tender embrace on the steps of her small house.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Lea," Sammy smiles as he kisses the female Super Soldier.

"So did I, Jones," the elegantly dressed Captain says softly as they stare longingly into each others eyes, lost in the moment.

The ominous growl of an engine slowly moving up the street snaps the duo out of their trance just as the black sports car stops in front of the house. As the windows roll down, 4-D shouts, "Get down!" pulling Sammy down with her into the bushes as two guns point out the windows and two ninja looking people climb out on the other side.

Over the next 56 seconds, four plasma rifles turn the house into Swiss cheese. Satisfied with their work, they get back in the car and speed off.

"You okay, S.D.?" 4-D asks.

"Yeah, as good as you can be after getting shot at. No holes, meheheh. I should have known something like that would happen… it always does," Sammy mutters in a mix of anger and defeat as he grabs the now normal sized pen and a small notebook from his pocket.

"Scriptor animadverto!" he shouts/stumbles over as he quickly draws something, then wads it up and puts it in a pocket.

"We should go after them," the Captain says pulling her guy up.

"You are so right," Sammy takes her hand and runs to his motorcycle.

In a matter of seconds the duo is in hot pursuit of their attackers on Sammy's overpowered powder blue sport bike.

"They're going to try and get lost in a more lively part town. Oh, and about my name… it is actually Sammy Wray. S.D. Jones is an alias. I don't suppose it should really matter, but certain people will never let me forget my past. And all I want… is to forget the past," Sammy laments.

----

Two scientists in survival gear stand inside what was once an important, but now a burned-out derelict old skyscraper.

"Okay, so all that's left with this place is finding the big safe, Dr. F.?" Jason asks.

"Yes, that and procuring a certain something from it, assuming what we are looking for is still there," Dr. Forrest confirms. "They will be imploding this place before the week is out. There won't be another chance to come back. Oh, and call me Corella."

"So that's why we've been coming here all the time, uh, Corella. This is very important to you."

"Meh…" Dr. Forrest blushes as she brings up a holographic map. "Just making something right."

----

"I think you've got enough comic books and manga to last you till yer 20, kiddo," the metahuman soldier accompanying Rose comments.

"I'm not the only one who reads them. They're not all for me, especially this creepy one. Can you move it somewhere else, please?" Rose angrily taps her chin on the manga atop the stack she carries with a naked android woman on the cover, prompting her guardian for the night to quickly grab it away. "What is your power anyway, Cap? It looked telekinetic, but someone at the security building told me it was something totally different."

"I can, with varying degrees of success, control the fundamental forces of the universe. Gravity, as it happens, is one of my specialties," he beams with tongue-in-cheek pride.

"Ahh… so that explains your weird codename… well, I can almost understand the connection anyway, Pulse 8. That's a pretty cool power. Can I have your autograph?"

"Okay…" he says cautiously, taken aback by Rose's response to the revelation of his powers.

"What's wrong?" she asks him.

"Usually people get scared when they learn of my power, because with it I am entirely capable of killing people without much effort."

"Meh… it comes with the territory for me. I've been up and down that road probably longer than I can remember," Rose mutters apathetically.

"I have no idea how to respond," the look on the super soldier's mug is completely blank for a moment.

"Yeah, I know. Happens sometimes. There isn't anything you can do to impact the situation, so you could try changing the subject or something while you try to wrap your head around my messed up life," Rose musters up some happy emotion to ease her accompaniment's troubled look. "Relax, it could be exponentially worse. Trust me."

"… Very well, I'll try not to dwell on it," Pulse 8 says, trying not to dwell on it. "Hmm… subject change. Ah, how about this? You kids sure know how to take advantage of a good thing."

"What, that the governor guy threw out the red carpet for us? Might as well. We'll probably end up in the middle of everything. With Zee and Julio, it's inevitable," Rose says in wistful resignation. "It's like hazard pay. And besides, I can read people. 'The Governator' has pretty much resigned himself to the fact that the world as he knows it is doomed."

"You are just full of pleasant thoughts this evening," Pulse 8 says sarcastically.

----

"You look worried… about Gadriella," Warmaker says to his troubled charge.

"Do you really have to say it like that, with such confidence that you don't even need to phrase it in the form of a question? I've gotten enough of that for one lifetime already. I don't need you doing it, too!" he shouts, before sheepishly admitting, "… True though."

"It's an easy assumption. You've mentioned her every other subject. What is she to you?" Warmaker asks.

"She is very interesting. I made with her what she called a Spirit Pact," Julio says, the uncertain look in the eyes behind his glasses betraying the understanding in his voice.

Warmaker notices Julio's uneasy look. "You think something is odd?"

"It was… well. It seemed a little too easy for something called a Spirit Pact," Julio utters uneasily. "All I had to do was say that she was 'smokin' hot' when I mentioned her to my friends."

"Ahahahahaha!" Warmaker's tinny laugh echoes through the restaurant. "That sounds like her Gadriella!"

"You know her?!" Julio shouts.

"Yeah, I know her. It is little wonder her pact was so easy. She is desperate to leave this place," the voice of the man within the armor regains its composure. "Wanna here a story… her story?"

"Tell me."

"Very well my young Barghest warrior friend," Warmaker begins. "The story of Gadriella… It was about five years ago she arrived in this dimension with a brave adventurer on an epic quest, who had saved her from an evil demon when she was a small child.

"The adventurer, whose name only she knows, destroyed troublesome interdimensional being called Om, who nearly caused a civil war on the Iccan continent, but died in the fierce battle as well. He is buried at Wanderer's Point; in the city's western most district, where those just passing through, your party included, stay.

"But before she goes there, there is a chop shop a few blocks from here. She's gonna square things up with the creep owner, for all the problems he's caused her. Put hard times that girl, he has."

"You know, y'all will be here a few more days; the arcade could wait a day or two," Warmaker offers.

"This is true. The arcade can wait. Shall we go see if Gadriella needs a hand?" Julio rises from the table, the possibility of raining down righteous vengeance upon a deserving individual bringing a smile to his face.

"I thought you'd never ask," a new spark of energy emanates from Warmaker's voice.

----

At the exact same moment, in a nearby chop shop, Gadriella is mopping the floor with an enigmatic man's henchman.

Gadriella turns her disdainful gaze to an unspectacular looking young man as the last of his "flying monkeys" falls to the ground, unconscious. "You will never cause me any trouble again, you arrogant C.L.B.!"

"Well, well, you seem to get stronger every time we meet. You've even managed to gain a level of physical tangibility, not to mention a ton of newfound confidence, to stand up to me," the short, skinny man of Asian descent sporting a buzz cut smiles, his soft tone is very antagonistic, yet a strange sense of pride also echoes in his voice.

"However, I had hoped you would be far stronger by the time you decided to challenge me. It is truly a shame you have no hope."

"Enough!" she screams, running toward him, firing thorns from her arms.

He dodges the thorns effortlessly as she lunges at him, vines coming up through the concrete binding the venomously smiling man.

----

Zee and Flow are both carrying stacks of books nearly a dozen strong as they walk up the street towards Flow's big old beat up Oldsmobile.

"You ready to call it a night, Zee? Almost 2:30 in the morning," Flow asks as he puts his books on the back seat.

He turns around just in time to dodge a black sports car followed by a powder blue motorcycle. "Was that Lea and S.D.?"

"S.D.?"

"The weird pen dude," Flow winces.

"Oh, I guess he never did tell us his name," Zee thinks aloud as he rushes around the car to where Flow stands. "Did I here a splash when that car went by?"

"They… ran… over… my… feet…" Flow stifles his pain and anger as he looks down at his slowly reforming feet.

"Should we go after them and find out what's going on?" Zee does his best to keep from laughing at Flow's injury.

"Hmm… yes, I suppose that would be in order. Anything to recover my dignity," Flow grumbles, sliding into the car.

----

A short time later, Rose is fading fast as they muddle their way through the last of a traffic jam, finally escaping into the open space of a small residential neighborhood.

"Can't wait to sleep in a nice warm bed again," Rose murmurs as she leans against the window, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Doesn't happen nearly enough, you know, Pulse-dude. Jumpin' from world to world to world, never knowing what we're in for. Has its moments, though."

"I bet it does. I bet it- Hey!" Pulse 8 cuts off as he's nearly run off the road by a black sports car, followed by a light blue motorcycle, and not long after that a beat up Oldsmobile.

"Wha-huh?" Rose snaps back to consciousness from the edge of slumber, looking around bewildered. "What happened, Pulse?"

"The night isn't over yet, kiddo," the super soldier grunts as he floors it, screeching off towards the rest of the pack. "We just became part of a high-speed chase."

"Cool!"

----

Deep within the burned out labyrinthine skyscraper, a three foot thick safe door crashes to the floor. "We finally made it. I could kiss you, Dr. Rusch!" she immediately turns away, blushing.

Jason bites his lip as a giant sweat drop appears on the back of his head. "So… what exactly are we looking for?"

"Files pertaining to the Forrest family, in particular my namesake," the doctor states as she looks over the endless rows of safe deposit boxes and file cabinets. "Let's get started then."

As Jason begins closing in on the files starting with 'F', Dr. Forrest gets a strange look in her eye. She begins looking for a certain safe deposit box, running her hand along the rows of forgotten boxes, somewhat lamenting not being able to liberate any of items contained within from their implosive fate. Finally, she comes to the box she's been searching for far longer than she ever wanted to.

"Open sesame," Dr. Forrest whispers as she pulls the box out of its compartment, breaking it open with the aid of a pocket laser. Golden light emanates from the safe deposit box's contents, shining on her smiling face. "Finally found you. Maybe my luck will finally turn… Nah. It won't be that easy, no chance. Still, tonight feels like a win."

"I found it!" Jason shouts as Corella puts the artifact in her bag. "So this is what you were after? Old newspaper clippings and pictures and court documents and stuff."

"Yeah. These items prove her innocence. Like I said, just making things right. Keeps my life in balance," she shrugs, taking the thick file, and turns to walk out of the dimly lit safe.

Near the exit, she suddenly stops, turns back around, and walks back. "You know what, Dr. Rusch? I am never going to have another chance like this."

"Uhh… okay?" Jason's voice cracks, his face changing from mortified to realization to elation in the split second before Corella's lips make contact with his own.

And switch scene… now!

----

Both combatants are looking battle damaged as the fight wears on, though it appears the mystery man is in considerably better condition than he is letting on. Gadriella lets out a primal scream as she lunges at him once again.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of playing," the mystery man sneers as he latches on to Gadriella's outstretched arm, nonchalantly flinging her into a wall.

"The bad thing about having a solid physical form, G., crashing into walls hurtslike a something. You might want to rethink it," he muses, walking towards her.

**CRRRRAAAASH!!!!**

"Hey, we made before the chapter ended. I didn't think we had a chance," Julio mutters to Warmaker as they stand where a wall used to be.

"I said I was sorry, jeez. I haven't been here in a long time," the armored soldier whimpers.

"Whatever, we're here. Let's help Gadriella whup this chump already," the young warrior dusts himself off and begins removing his tie.

Warmaker and Julio look at each other and nod, then walk toward their enemy with a purpose, meeting him in the middle of the busted up garage.

"Well, well, Scotty. We meet again."

"Bite me, Masaki," Warmaker hisses.

"It can be arranged," the so called Masaki responds, baring his teeth. "Who is your goofy looking little friend?"

"Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare," Julio smirks, glancing over at the once again upright Gadriella staring a hole in the ground, before moving in face to face with his newfound enemy.

They stare at each other for a tense minute before, without warning, Julio smashes his head into the forehead and bridge of the nose of his foe with lightning speed, knocking him back and onto one knee' pawing at his bloodied face.

Looking down to see the blood on his hand, his expression becomes one of absolute terror. "No… It can't… It can't happen. N-no. NOOOOOOO!!!!"

Julio looks down, puzzled.

"NO! This can't be… happening. Nnnng," he holds his sides, sweating profusely.

"Oh but it is happening," his voice becomes deep and booming, shaking the very ground beneath them. "Hahahahahahahaha! Thought you could lock me away, did you? Well guess what. I'm baaaack! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Uh, oops," Julio sheepishly murmurs, staring at the person before him slowly lose the fight raging within himself, screaming and crying as his body transforms into something a bit more monstrous.

"Hmm… don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure this was inevitable," Warmaker thinks aloud.

Gadriella falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Before her partially corporeal body fades all the way back into its intangible state, she brings her right fist to the floor, smashing the concrete and sending a violent shockwave through the room.

"Om…"

**End of World 1-4**

* * *

_**Another chapter in the books. A lot of stuff I made up on the fly, mid-chapter. Giving Gadriella a backstory and a quest of her own being the major thing. Oh, by the way, she can kind of tangible (though still invisible to most), but she isn't that strong yet (as noted by Julio in chapter uno). The tangibility thing is reliant on being born with the ability and level of concentration, not the actual power of the elemental spirit itself. Blah blah blah.**_

_**It didn't turn out exactly as I intended, but I guess Corella was trying to seduce Jason.**_

_**It was really difficult jumping around like this chapter did. Gonna be real fun when the entire main cast has been introduced. Seven of them, plus whoever else is important to the story arc, and minor characters and/or guest stars of interest. Damn, I'm gonna need to story board this shit.**_

_**Hmm... the only thing deserving a teen rating thus far seems to be my salty language pre/post chapter notes.**_

_**The offer of a cast list remains permanently. Just ask and I'll send it. Stay tuned for more in the (hopefully) near future. Please review this trainwreck. Ciao.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome back, everybody. Not reading it isn't going to make me go away. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter would have been up three days ago if it would have let me upload it. Not that it matters. All but one of my reviews are from the same person. This chapter is my first attempt at a fight scene. It's actually one of the very few things I'm happy with so far, but feel free to rip it to shreds if you feel it's worthy. Just let me know how it's going.  
**_

_**The very few of you who read this have no doubt noticed it has not really had any relation to the Titans at this point... that is by design. I needed one to start with. The next arc, which starts around chapter 10 will change that. I promise. At that point this first arc will be optional reading if I even keep it up at all. I have an idea about that, but I won't bother you with it now. Suffice to say it might make it feel a little more Titans oriented.  
**_

_**What to know: The (heavily edited down) mall chase is the result of seeing the Blues Brothers one too many times. Gadriella's 'Knight' is inspired heavily by the hero of the awesome little known PS1 rpg **_**Guardian's Crusade_, whose default name is Knight. I even used the words 'guardian' and 'crusade' in the same sentence, if it wasn't already obvious enough. I got to mess around with one of my favorite anime cliches, the "OMG! He's the reincarnation of..." or "OMG! Just like the..." legendary hero. Dunno why, but it's rediculous funny to me when I see that happen.  
_**

**_Finally, this is Julio & Gadriella's run together line...  
Gadriella: "You will pay for insulting him"  
Julio: "Hey that dog comment was cheap"_**

**_That's it. Enjoy the chapter, and keep those reviews coming... or maybe give me one or something.  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Titans Interdimensional**  
**_Somewhere Between Here and the Moon_**  
World 1-5: Gadriella's Origin

"So this is Om, aye, Gad?" Julio asks, looking up at the nearly 7' tall, muscular, 4 armed, ghostly white furred, heavily armored masked monster before him.

"… Mmmhmm," she nods, wiping her tears away with her forearm.

"I don't know. He doesn't look so tough. I think we can take him. Whaddya say, Gadriella?" he looks over to her, smiling confidently.

Julio's look stops her cold. 'Ahh! That look… his smile and those eyes. The words are exactly the same, too. Just like him.' In her mind's eye, an image flashes over Julio's; the resemblance is more than passing, not factoring in their radically different skin tones or hairstyles, but the expression and the sentiment behind it are the exact same.

A single, barely audible word escapes her lips. "Knight…"

Julio turns his attention back to the monster staring down at him menacingly. "You know, Omster, the oni mask is already a way overdone cliché. And between you and me," his voice lowers to a whisper, "You're not really pulling it off."

Om's massive lower right arm smashes into Julio's side, knocking him into the wall next to Gadriella, upside down. Peeling himself from the wall, he rises back up, the look of fearless determination on his face and his strange wrist gyrations taking Gadriella back once again.

"It's like he's channeling him… this is freaky weird," the elemental spirit is unsure whether or not she said the words aloud or merely thought them, not really caring either way. Her mind drifts back to a little more than eight years ago, watching her 'Knight' as he faced down a terrifying anthropomorphic dog or werewolf-like demon that threatened an entire kingdom.

The scene was the foot of an ancient ruin. Like usual, she had managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; she would have been killed had his sword not met the demon's claws inches in front of her face. Once he forced the demon away from her, she found the courage to look up, seeing him for the first time, a child of no more than 14, with the same look of determination that she is seeing now; even his hands clasped together, that same wrist gyration.

He said, "Someone told me I might find you here. I don't know. He doesn't look so tough. I think we can take him. Whaddya say, Gadriella?"

'The battle was fierce,' she recalls. 'It looked like my hero was going to lose… until I finally found some real courage and combined with him. Together we gained the upper hand, severely weakening the demon. Finally, several engineers from the castle made it through his evil army to us, sealing the demon away, presumably for all eternity. I never did find out the demon's name, or his motivation. He seemed to be super intelligent and spoke in human tongue. But that's all I ever found out. Just surviving the ordeal was good enough for me.

'The next day, I joined my guardian on his crusade. He was trying to make it back to his own world, to save it from a terrible evil of its own.'

"You ready?" Julio extends his hand to her, snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah, lets thump this punk," Gadriella growls, once again overflowing with confidence. She takes hold of his outstretched hand, closing her eyes as her body begins to meld into Julio's.

The result is a greenish hued Julio, thorny vines circling his arms, leaves and an occasional flower sprouting from his hair. His fingers are more like talons.

"Whoa," the transformed teen stares at his hands.

"Cool, huh?" Gadriella asks from inside his head.

"Wicked awesome," Julio says giddily.

"He even has the same reaction."

"Same as who?" Julio asks.

"Uhh… I'll explain later," Gadriella responds. "Relax, let my power flow through you."

"Alright, let's do this," Julio cracks his knuckles.

"Oh, well, you're finally ready. 'Bout time, Julio. I've been getting my butt kicked by this guy for the last five minutes while you two have been daydreaming," Warmaker grumbles, Om holding him upside down by his right leg.

"Sorry," Julio and Gadriella mutter sheepishly in unison.

The fusion of Julio and Gadriella take off at superhuman speed in the direction of Om, only to be knocked back into the wall by an energy pulse from one of his hands.

"Oh yeah… it would've been nice to know he could do that," Julio grumbles inwardly as Warmaker crashes into the wall next to them.

Om fires a barrage from all of his hands at the heroes. "That was too pathetic to be true. I know you all are still alive, probably not even hurt. Come on out of the thorny little cocoon my dear Gadriella called forth!" he shouts at the thick dust and smoke.

After a few seconds, the three emerge, Julio and Gadriella separated once again, through a wall of vines and out of the smoke and dust. Warmaker charges straight at the towering monster, dodging several blasts and even deflecting a couple, landing a vicious Ryu style uppercut and throwing an uncountable number of lightning fast punches, trying to break through the defenses of both massive right arms.

No sooner does Om swat the Lieutenant Colonel away like a pesky mosquito than does Julio finally reach him after zigzagging through the blasts fired at him by two of Om's hands, his translucent broadsword kicking up sparks against the metallic armor on his left arms several times before being punched back into the wall, as Gadriella fires several seemingly ineffective barbs into Om's massive upper body, before narrowly dodging an especially powerful bolt of energy that finally brings most of the battered wall crumbling down on top of her.

"Just like the good old days, aye, G?" Om cackles maniacally, knocking Warmaker through another wall.

----

The chase speeds into an exceptionally lively part of town when Sammy finally pulls alongside the sports car as they go careening through a mall.

"This place's got _everything_," Sammy giggles, expertly weaving through shoppers.

"Is now really the time for that, Wray?" 4-D asks Sammy, mildly annoyed.

"Of course it is, Lea. How often does a high-speed chase go through a mall? Look, Pier 1 Imports," he responds.

She thinks for a second. "Mruh… Curse your superior logic. That is not even remotely fair, you know. I'm not saying it, even if they do happen to be in early this year, cheater."

"Fine, be that way. Can you get that scribble out of my pocket and hand it to me, please?"

"Already got it, hot stuff," she hands it up to him as they crash through a JCPenney's window out into the parking lot. "We have to get 'em before they get to the street!"

"Hot stuff… me likey. Alright, get ready…" he slides to a stop, launching the paper beyond the car. As it rolls over the paper, Sammy shouts, "Now… Scriptor animadverto!"

A brick wall rises from where the paper used to be, sending the car into the air and crashing down on its top as the others and a couple of police cars pull up.

"Unnecessary violence… has been approved," 4-D says, shaking her head in embarrassment. Sammy kisses her on the cheek in appreciation.

Everybody approaches the car to find it empty, save for a note that simply says 'Boom.' on it. Then everybody runs away before it explodes, which it does in fairly impressive fashion after a few seconds.

Before the cops can ask anybody anything, another, bigger explosion goes off several blocks away.

And back to the fight.

----

The fight continues out on the street as a cadre of military personnel and police surround the area as Om pummels Warmaker, Julio, and Gadriella, the latter two continuing to have trouble staying merged; an errant energy blast hits a gas line, blowing the chop shop into oblivion.

"Why didn't it work? I don't get it," Gadriella murmurs.

"I don't think your poison darts broke the skin, Gad," Julio offers. "He looks pretty thick."

"Can we fuse again? It looks like our only shot," Julio says over the loud chaos going on around him.

"We will need a few seconds of distraction to merge again! Scott, Have everybody fire on him!" Gadriella shouts to Warmaker.

With a hand signal, 28 soldiers and cops start blasting away at Om with no effect. He prepares to return fire, but the once again green hued amalgamation of Julio and Gadriella ram into his back with their shoulder, knocking him off his feet for the first time all night.

"Alright!" they shout in unison, managing to hold it together on their fourth try.

"Grr… you're all dead! Just like that dog you called 'Knight'. You'll be joining him soon, Gadriella. So will this actual mutt kid you've found to replace him," Om growls.

"YouHeywillthatpaydogforcommentinsultingwashimcheap, you monster!" the single bodied duo shout in unison, though only the last two words are the same.

Warmaker and Om both stop fighting and try to figure out what the green one just said.

"Wow… that was weird," Julio says inwardly.

"Yeah, when we synch up our words, we better make sure we say the same thing," Gadriella agrees.

"Can we even speak outwardly and independent of each other?" Julio asks.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Gadriella answers.

"I have no idea what they said. Scotty?" Om hisses.

"No idea," Warmaker responds before jumping the humongous antagonist.

"Alright, punk. Now we're-" they are cut off when they hear Rose shouting from up the block. They turn for away for a second and get Warmaker thrown into them as a reward for their short attention span.

The merged duo stand up as Zee, Rose, Sammy, Pulse 8, 4-D, and Flow arrive on the scene. "Stay back, guys. This is personal," Julio and Rose growl in perfect harmony.

"That would've sounded way tougher if you didn't have flowers in your hair," Rose giggles, holding everyone back.

"Grahhh!" the fearsome Om shouts as he lunges towards the flower powered Julio. "Now you die!!!!"

"Not this night," the voices emanating from the fused duo change all of a sudden, Gadriella's becoming noble and strong, Julio's a deep growl, his still hazel eyes begin glowing green, and a strange new aura of ambiguous disposition and impressive power surrounds him as he dodges a swipe and slashes Om with his katana.

"We can cut him to ribbons until the end of eternity and it won't so much as slow him down. We have to get one of those barbs into him," Gadriella tells Julio while they dodge Om's furious swipes.

"Right, I'm on it," Julio continues juking and dodging until a chance presents itself, sliding between the hulking monster's legs and retrieving a loose barb, barely dodging a slamming fist from the deceptively quick monster, jumping onto and springing off the hand as it rises. Above the monster's head he slashes with enough effort to make Om lift both his upper arms, flipping over and landing on his feet on the other side to 9.8s and 9.9s from the Super Soldiers and his friends… except for Rose, who only gives him a 9.2, much to Julio's dismay.

Before the giant can fight back, the two-that-are-one drive the barb into his gut without turning around, all cool and dramatic-like.

"Urk… guh. What was that?" Om howls suddenly feeling a rush of pain for the first time in a long time.

"Something special… just for you," Gadriella says through gritted teeth. "Hmm, I guess we can speak independently of each other."

"You little brats!" the monstrous creature attacks suddenly, swinging wildly and rushed, his green opposition easily dodging the unfocused barrage of punches and palm thrusts, before finally taking a point blank energy blast, spinning Julio and Gadriella back at least twenty feet and to the ground splitting them apart.

They rise to their feet after only a few seconds, Julio's body language showing much surprise at being able to stand up so easily, apparently unaware of the impressive aura surrounding him or the tattoo glowing through his tattered clothing. Gadriella just smiles as the once mighty Om starts to look desperate.

"Remember our last battle, Om?" her voice remains brave and strong. "I was really weak back then, just a scared little kid. I'm still not very strong, but I am five years wiser and five years smarter. Om, you have no control over me anymore. You're finished."

Julio raises the translucent broadsword, the wind kicks up and the battlefield is suddenly cast in a veil of darkness. "This is the sword of Vulcan. With it, I will defeat you. I call forth the rage that dwells within the darkest depths of my soul… DEMON FIRE!!!!"

His body disappears into a surreal, inhuman shadow, only those piercing green eyes are visible as Julio points the sword at Om, loosing an epically massive stream of barely controlled fire through it that engulfs the charging monster.

As the fire dissipates the light overtakes the darkness once again. The shadows dissipate, and the darkness cloaked phantom surrounding Julio fades as he falls to a knee, breathing heavily, clearly exhausted.

The monster in the oni mask slowly staggers forward from the smoke, badly injured.

"You gotta be kidding me. That was my best shot…" Julio whimpers.

Gadriella swiftly jumps back into the spent warrior, turning him green and naturey once more. "Ready?"

Om launches a final attack, extending all four arms, energy blasts at the ready in each hand, towards the fusion of warrior and elemental 40 feet away. They stop just short of their stoic target forming into one massive yellow orb of energy, Om screaming and laughing maniacally, "I'm taking you with me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly the arms are pulled away. Julio and Gadriella look to see their friends, allies, and all the military and police officers pinning them down. The beat down body they share offers up a small smile as thank you, and raises heavy arms up and forward. Together the two voices ring out, "I call forth the remnants of the once mighty forests of ancient times… to revive once more, and protect this land of concrete and steel!"

Giant roots rise up, tearing through the street ensnaring Om. The roots crush and run him through. He goes motionless for a second before dramatically raising his arms skyward and crying out, "NOOOO!!!! Glahrrrrrg-g-g-g-gug!!!!" finally pixelating out of existence.

The leafy green warrior separates back into Julio and Gadriella.

Julio, battered and bloodied and at this point barely conscious falls backwards to the ground, lying motionless. "Ugh, everything hurts. Somebody throw a blanket over me, and come pick me up in the morning."

Gadriella slumps down beside him, tears welling up, dealing more with emotional trauma than physical.

Julio takes her hand, "Be happy. We won, and we're still alive to tell the tale."

"How did you know?" she asks.

"Someone… told me I… might find you here," the prone Julio wheezes.

Gadriella squeezes his hand a little tighter.

"I must say, that was one fine death gurgle," Sammy chuckles, pondering its merits.

"It was decent, but I've heard better," Rose mutters.

"Ow… Wh-What happened? Where am I?" a weak voice from within the roots asks.

"Masaki?!" Gadriella shouts, quickly getting to her feet and running/hobbling to the overgrowth with all the speed she can muster. "Masaki, is that you?!"

"G-Gadriella, w-what happened?" Masaki nervously asks as Zee and Warmaker pull apart the massive roots to reveal a confused and frightened, but very much alive, Masaki.

"Masaki…" Gadriella whimpers. "Is it… really you? I mean, really you?"

"I think so," the look on his face is more confused than ever. "The last thing I remember, I was in the garage, looking at this weird oni mask I found. I guess I must've passed out. Next thing I know, here I am."

Everybody looks at each with expressions of dumbfounded disbelief, save for Zee who stares a hole through the young man.

"I don't know if he's telling the truth, but the evil _has_ been purged from his being," he whispers so only Gadriella and Warmaker can hear.

"But… that was more than four years ago. My mind plays it over and over constantly; every free moment I have, that memory resurfaces to haunt me, to mock me. The night I left his shop, it was really late, but he said he found something interesting he was going to look at before he crashed for the night. When I saw him the next day, it was as if he had become a completely different person…" her voice finally gives out.

"Gadriella, what happened? What did I do? What the…? Gadriella, you're… grown up…" Masaki's voice abandons him when he catches his first glimpse of the beautiful Gadriella. He looks down for a moment in deep thought. When he looks back up at her, it is with terrified realization. A rush of panic forces him to his feet. He tries to find some, any words to say, but his mind is a garbled up mess of fear and panic.

"I am well aware of how scared you are right now. It is to be expected, closing your eyes and the next time you open them it is four years later. I can literally feel what you are feeling. But you must relax. I am going to look into your eyes and see what happened," Zee says in a soft monotone.

He removes the headband to brain searing pain, revealing his third eye looking somewhat bloodshot. "Man that hurts. Okay, now concentrate on the last hours you remember before waking up here… excellent."

Zee watches the images on Masaki's retina come to life around him. It is as if he is physically standing there within the images, yet somehow seeing the events through Masaki's eyes as well. He sees him saying good night to Gadriella, locking up after her. He sees him walk into the office in the back of the garage. Masaki sits down at the desk and goes in for a close look at the mask. The eyes on the mask move and everything goes blurry. With very rare exception, every memory burned into his retinas thereafter passes quickly and is far too blurred to make sense of.

"Okay, I'm finished, Masaki-san," Zee says as gently as he can. "You were possessed by the mask you found. By Om."

"What better way for him to get revenge than by possessing my best friend, so he could torment me anonymously and make me think Masaki was behind it," Gadriella think aloud.

"I'm sorry, G.," Masaki says tears streaming down his face. "Maybe if I was stronger, I could have, maybe overcame its power, at least long enough to have warned you."

"Actually, you were very close several times," Zee tries to ease his pain.

"What?"

"Several times, it briefly became clear enough to see what was going on. The blurriness wasn't quite gone, but it was clear enough to see that every time it happened, it was in the presence of Gadriella," Zee smiles. "Even if it wasn't enough, you did try your best… so don't beat yourself up over it."

Gadriella nods in agreement, smiling.

"Hey," Julio smiles weakly, moving very slowly and carefully over to them, being held up by Warmaker and Rose.

"Sorry about all the trouble, apparently I was possessed," Masaki covers his eyes and shakes his head at how stupid and inappropriate the comment sounded.

"Don't worry about it," the tattered saver of the day winces. "Everybody just needs to sleep it off."

Gadriella looks at Julio and her mind can't help but overlay an image of her 'Knight' once again. 'Just like him.'

Suddenly, the air begins to crackle with electricity. Om's oni mask levitates about twenty yards away, and begins rapidly charging towards a helpless Julio. Without thinking, Masaki, with much more grace than expected from a guy who's been out of circulation for five years, runs up and grabs the katana at Julio's side, stepping between him and the maniacally laughing mask. Staring into the masks eyes, he releases all of his pain and frustration and anger in a single brutal slash.

The mask sits there in midair for a few eternally long seconds. Then a hairline streak of bright light emits from it, expanding until the two halves slowly slide apart.

"Not Again! Gaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Om screams from within the oni mask as blue flame reduces it to nothingness.

Masaki turns and walks back, paying no mind to the stunned silence and then cheers from the onlookers, looking stunned himself. He stops in front of Julio, nods and hands him back his sword.

"Ain't redemption grand?" Julio asks, grinning.

"It's something, I guess," he responds, mustering a tired smile, and continues towards Gadriella.

"Now what?" she asks.

"I dunno. Guess I'll head to the Science Ministry tonight, get a bunch of tests done, make sure everything is all good. Not like I've got anywhere else to go tonight. After that, it's anyone's guess."

"I'll accompany you; make sure you get there safely. I have nowhere else to go tonight myself. My house is all full of holes… hence our little chase sequence subplot. Night, uh, Jones." She blows Sammy a kiss and goes to help move Rose's stuff to Flow's car.

"Hey, uh, shouldn't we get Julio some medical attention?" Pulse 8 asks.

"Nah, I'll sleep it off. I heal fast," Julio winces giving a thumbs up.

"Not that fast," Zee interjects. "But he'll be back at full strength in about a week or so."

With that, final goodbyes are exchanged and everybody finally heads off in the direction of their respective destinations.

**End of chapter 1-5**

* * *

_**Julio is not Vulcan, that was his own fire power he projected through the, hence saying it was barely controlled, due to the fact it was a different kind of power being fired through it. Make sense?  
**_

_**I wonder if its worth it... being so different. Not very many people are reading this, according to the Sparrow, because it is so different. She seems to think it's decent enough to warrant giving me a promo, despite my doubts of worthiness, in her awesome story, **_**Through the Bottom of My Glass**_** (go read it, it beyond rocks... and try the cobbler).  
**_

_**Anyway, it begs the question, if I wrote a fluffy Titans romantic drivel story, would more of y'all out there in cyberspaceland read it over this? Just wondering.**_

_**Stay safe everybody.**_


End file.
